Impossible
by cece1090
Summary: She was so much more than just his little sister. Justin discovers a secret at Alex's tragic funeral that changes everything his world is about to become. Somewhat angsty, oneshot, awsome ending! Please R&R!


So this is an oneshot I wrote, so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

"We have come here gathered today to celebrate the life of Alex Russo….." The man's words droned out as the ever saddened Justin Russo sat in silent agony at the loss of his little sister. She was vibrant, alive and so full of wit that it nearly drove him to insanity when they were stuck together, she was the annoying and playful sissy and yet she was so much more than that. As Justin reminiscences of what exactly Alex was to him he painfully cringed in his seat. "She was a beautiful young woman who had such a heart and loved her family. Sometimes death…." Alex Russo was so much more than just the little sister; she was his companion and his salvation. She saved him at a time when he thought the world would just turn on without him and yet she quickly showed that her world would never turn without him; because he too knew deep down inside he was more than just her older brother. He was her protector, her meaning to life, her everything and yet she took everything from him when she left so tragically.

'Oh Alex, why? How do you expect to go on when you where the only thing keeping me together on the inside?' Alex hopelessly asked himself knowing full well he would never receive the answer.

"_Justin! What are you doing?" Said a very worried Alex as she watched the unfolding scene before her. There was Justin with a knife in one hand pointing the blade at his forearm. Alex stood frozen at the door in complete shock at her brother's suicide attempt. _

"_What do you expect Alex? Get out! You're not even supposed to be here right now! Get out!" He finished literally screaming now. Slowly Alex made her to a hunched over Justin and knelt in front of him. With her small hand she cupped his chin and raised his head at level with hers. His eyes were screaming out to save him and yet his words were saying otherwise._

"_Do you honestly expect me to just walk out on the very person who inspires me to be a better person everyday while he just sits there about to end it all? I can't do that Justin even if you begged me to." She whispered quietly while looking straight into his eyes. They both sat there staring into each other not saying a word._

"_How is it that I inspire you everyday Alex? And better yet why would you act as if you really care when I know you don't? Answer that for me little sister." He finished harshly emphasizing sister making Alex almost sick to her stomach. She was reminded momentarily that that was what they were brother and sister and not meant to be anything more. Yet she held her chin up and defiantly bored into his eyes making a statement she knew was sick and blatantly showed that she didn't care._

"_Because without you my world would end and you know it. I love you Justin more than I should and definitely not in the way I am to be loving you." She declared and suddenly Justin dropped the knife and roughly grabbed either side of her face and taking her in for a kiss. Not the sweet and innocent kiss but the kiss that is happening when two people are giving as if their giving their last. And suddenly Alex found herself being pushed into the wall as she passionately kissed him back savoring his taste while she could. She needed Justin just like she needed oxygen and yet she knew that keeping him was impossible._

_Justin couldn't help as he pulled away to think how disgusting he was. He was not supposed to love his sister and see her that way at all and yet he did. They were both sick, sick and disgusting people and somehow they both didn't care. They needed each other and no one was going to take either one of them away from that._

Well of course no one did take the other away. Death took her away in the form of drowning. Justin suddenly thought he was going to be sick again when he remembered his dead, lifeless sister in his arms. His only reason for existence was gone and there he was left to rot. "And as we gather we should not mourn for her loss but rejoice in knowing she…." Alex was so much more than just a sister, she was the one; his love. They were perfect for each other and yet the fairytale could not be possible for them for society made the rules and they were playing against the rules. They were playing a dangerous game that could only end badly and end badly it did.

"_Alex, where do you see us?" Said a serious Justin as he turned towards her. She was beautiful and even more so as the moon lit across her face. She could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted the lie, the beautiful and ever so possible lie._

"_I see us in a small house in Tuscany where the world cannot touch us. I see us free." She whispered smoothly. They laid next to each other quietly in his bed just taking in each other while time allowed it._

"_Do you believe it's possible? I mean for us to ever be like that?" Suddenly said Justin seriously. He peered into her eyes seeking for the truth even though part of him wanted her to lie again. _

"_I would have to die first Justin. Only in death could we ever be together." She spoke quietly and then leaned over to him and kissed him lightly._

Somehow she did die. Everyone said it was an accident but Justin knew otherwise. He was smarter than that. She took her own life because what she really wanted was right there and yet so far away. Death was easier for her because it relieved her of the pain as Justin thought. Suddenly something knew flitted across his mind and Justin sat up jerkily. 'Only in death could we ever be together. I would have to die first.' And Justin waited with bare patience as each person went to go see the body. He slowly lifted himself from his chair and walked behind the others until he reached the casket. There her body lay perfectly, like an angel with her hand clasped over her stomach. Justin reached out in despair and touched her hands begging to feel any warmth to tell him she was not dead and this was not real but instead he felt the tragic coldness creep up his fingertips.

Then strangely enough he felt something rough under his hands. He glanced down and realized she was holding something in her hands. He quickly and discreetly moved her fingers and grabbed what ne now realized was paper. He slowly walked away and quietly out the door in eagerness to unravel the contents on the paper. He slowly unfolded the piece and saw there was a line written down that he knew all too well, and suddenly a smile crept up his face as he realized the meaning of it all.

"I see us in a small house in Tuscany where the world cannot touch us. I see us free."

Alex paced the outside porch of her small home. She somehow knew Justin would see the truth and how this was the only way. Suddenly a man with a rather large suitcase came into view and Alex just knew it was Justin. She ran out and found the man running towards her. She ran into the embrace of the man she knew was to be hers forever.

"Alex. You're alive." Whispered Justin in her ear.

"Did you really think I would leave you? I love you." Alex breathed back to him still clinging on to him for dear life.

"As I love you." Justin whispered back realizing that they could finally be together without society, without the rules.

So, what you guys think! Please review!


End file.
